


In the Nick of Time

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Contemplation of death and (im)mortality, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If you die, Bon-Bon, I swear to God, I'm gonna find a way to bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself," Damon mutters, biting into his wrist and bringing it to her lips, waiting for his blood to work its magic.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Nick of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble meme on LiveJournal.

Bonnie is still and pale, so very pale, the only splash of color the bright crimson of the blood against her forehead.

"If you die, Bon-Bon, I swear to God, I'm gonna find a way to bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself," Damon mutters, biting into his wrist and bringing it to her lips, waiting for his blood to work its magic.

There's a torturous long moment when nothing happens, when she just lies there, unmoving and lifeless, and Damon is scared like he's never been scared before because there are so many things he never got to say or do and he always thought there would be more time.

Then her eyes start to flutter and her throat moves as she swallows, gentle suction on his wrist that stings like tiny needle pricks, and the relief is so strong that it's almost painful. There's another thought, deep down: What if he was too late to heal her? What if his blood turns her? Eternity with Bonnie Bennett doesn't sound at all like a terrible thing, but if Bonnie's immortal, then Elena —

The sound of her pulse is steady, growing stronger and louder by the minute, and she wakes with a gasp, looking up at him in confusion. Damon offers her a blinding smile. "Well, look at that. My favorite little witch is awake."

And still a witch, still mortal. For now. It's an issue for a later day.

End


End file.
